Black Kisses
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Satoshi has been having some weird dreams lately. Black and red skies and floating mirrors. One night, his dream is interrupted by someone who has been there all along.


A/N: The reasn I wrote this fic is really weird. I was talking to my mom about How I Met your Mother and I remembered the episode where Robin returns from somewhere and has those weird dreams with her and the version of her still in the tropical paradise. I know that was a vague discription but I haven't seen that episode for ages and I don't remember what it was called. If you do, please let me know. Well, I've been dying to do some Malevolentshipping for some while now, but I never was sure how to do it. So I decided to use what I remember about that episode to do a really weird malevolent fanfic. Oh and the english voice for possessed Ash was so lame that it was only mildly funny. In this fic, the dark Ash's voice sounds like Ash, but a little deeper, enough to give the voices difference. But that isn't important since this a fanfiction, not a show. I also find it weird that I'm calling him Ash in the author note, but I never call him that in my stories. I kept the description on the outfit and stuff vague so you can decide if this is still with May and Max or with Dawn. Wait, am I still talking? I need to shut up now and let you go on with the story. Enjoy.

The sky was dark, red and purple clouds swirling around in the hopeless blackness. It was deathly silent, and it seemed even a single breath could cause the world to shatter and collapse. This world had once just been a prison long ago, when another soul, a malicious, dark soul, had taken his body. Now, this strange world of nothingness seemed to apear more and more in the boy's dreams. Satoshi floated through this strange space night after night, silent and confused. Why he was there, why this world had appeared again, Satoshi did not know. He would spend nights just floating in empty space, silent. He felt that a single uttered word would destroy it all.

However, the dream world had changed. Mirrors had begun to appear. They floated along with him, each carrying his reflection with it. They were all the same except for one single one. In it was the reflection of Satoshi, but it wasn't quite him. The figure's eyes were a hollow black and a blue aura encircled its shape. It didn't move, along with the other's reflections, but Satoshi was still terrified of it.

Tonight's dream was different from every other one he had had. When he had fallen asleep that evening, he knew he would be brought back to that strange dreamworld. He opened his amber eyes and looked around, awaiting the sight of black and red and purple, and strange mirrors. But it was different this time. The black and red mixed together to make a strange maroon sky, and in the center, high above where the raven haired boy floated, was a moon. It was large and shimmering, full and glowing brightly. Perhaps it was the strange moonlight that had distorted the sky's color.

Satoshi couldn't help but stare into it. It was so beautiful that it seemed to suck you in, steal away your thoughts. Satoshi suddenly became very dizzy, most likely from the bright glow. Laughter echoed throughout the space, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his skin. He spun his head around looking for its surce but found nothing but a floating mirror. The laughter came again, louder and darker. It sounded familiar to the pokemon trainer, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His body suddenly became heavy and he felt himself sinking down into the dark. His feet came in contact with an invisble force, and he was able to stand; it was the first time he was able to in this strange place. The dark laughter came once more, echoing through the darkness, like a wave. Satoshi was able to recognized the voice now that it had become louder and clearer, although he did not believe it. The dark laughter was in... his voice.

The laughter, the boy could now pinpoint where it was coming from. It was coming from the direction of the reflectionless mirror. The amber eyed boy was confused; even though he found out where it was coming from, there was still no source. Suddenly, the glassy, smooth surface of the mirror's glass began to ripple and distort. Satoshi took a step back from the frightening pheneomenon. The surface now like water, clear but seemilngly thicker than blood, continued to shift when something started to poke out from the center. Several fingers passed through the liquidlike substance, then hands, both clothed in black and green gloves. The same gloves that Satoshi was wearing. Hands to arms, and soon a leg made its way through. A black mass slowly passed next through, and as soon as it was free, the rest of the entire body clumsily fell out, barely standing, head foreward, raven black hair covering its face.

Satoshi couldn't move; he was far too terrified to do so. Satoshi found it odd that something so strange was dressed so normal; the being was wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans. A blue mist rose from the invisable ground, encircling the silent, mysterious being. The dark haired figure laughed and slowly lifted its head, still keeping its face hidden, building the boys fear. Satoshi felt a gasp escape his lips as the being's face was shown. It had short and messy black hair, and hollow black eyes, heartless and dark. It had scars upon its face in the shape of Zs, and a crooked, evil grin on its lips. Satoshi stared back at the terrifying version of himself.

"Who are-" Satoshi tried to ask, but it felt like his throat was being constricted; whether it was because of this strange world or some strange doing of the other him, he was not sure. The blue auraed other laughed at his attempt of a question.

"Of course you wouldn't know me. I've been here all this time watching you, waiting for you, but I believe this will be our first formal meeting," it spoke in his voice. It sent a chill down the teen's spine. With silent grace, the dark being stepped closer, swift and fluid movements, growing closer to the frozen, scared boy. Before Satoshi even began to comprehend what was happening, he felt the other's hands holding his face in them. They were soft, but freezing cold, like ice. Its face was mere inches from his as it spoke.

"How do you do? My name is Satoshi. It is a pleasure to meet you," it breathed into his ear. Satoshi once again found himself unable to speak, the words being caught being a giant knot in his throat. His entire body was shaking, from fear and the icyness. The other Satoshi smiled wickedly.

"No need to be shy. I don't bite too much," it joked darkly, rubbing the boy's cheek. The knot began to unravel itself, but he still found it difficult to speak, to breathe. The other Satoshi released the boy from his grip and jumped backwards, gravity not seeming to affect him much as he hung in midair before a foot touched the ground. He stood back enough to give the confused boy some space. The knot undid itself now that the dark boy was far away enough for him not to cause him any harm or discomfort. He found his ability to speak come back to him.

"What d-do you mean by that? Th-that you've been here all this time?" Satoshi managed to let out, fear drenching each word. The boy still could not move, although he found it easy to shake. The other chuckled deeply and looked at him with half lidded eyes. It smiled. And motioned for him to come over to where he now stood.

"Come here and I will tell you what I mean," it urged it a quiet tone. Satoshi felt the heaviness leave his body, and he tested his fingers to see if he could move again. He could, but he did not make any movements closer to the other version of himself. In fact, he spun around and ran off in the opposite direction. He ran and kept running until the dark, blue auraed being was out of view. He looked over his shoulder to see if the other was following after and all he saw was dark maroon. Unfortunately, he felt his body collide with a hard object, causing him to fall back towards the ground. Just moments before he hit the ground, however, he felt two arms entangle him and grab him around the waist. He opened his eyes and his amber met black orbs. Either he had just went in a circle or he was not in control of this world. He hoped it was the first. The other pulled Satoshi up from his half-fallen position so that there bodies were pushed together. The dark other's arms felt like the arms of a straightjacket.

"Running away? Am I that frightening to you?" it asked amused, forcing the boys head onto his frozen chest, stroking his hair. Satoshi tried to push away, but it seemed as all life had been sucked from his being and his body hung limp in the other's arms. He noticed that the other was not breathing. "There is no need for you to fear me. After all, I am you."

"You- You're lying!" Satoshi managed to scream out, still unable to move much. The boy felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He just wanted to wake up from this dream, this nightmare. He could feel a rumble from the dark other as he chuckled. Satoshi looked up and saw that the boy was smiling.

"So negative you are," the other Satoshi spoke softly as it ran its fingers through the real boy's raven hair. Its gloved hand moved from the boy's soft locks to his cheek, where with frozen digits wiped away the falling tears. He wasn't to sure why, but this guesture caused Satoshi to calm down. He suddenly felt very sleepy, and his eyelids strted to droop. He forced them back open though, since he felt that if he fell asleep here, nothing good would come of it. The other rubbed his hand in a circle along the boy's back, diminishing the young boy's resistance to a speck.

` "I must admit I am jealous of you Satoshi," the blue auraed boy softly spoke, keeping his hold on the tired other. Satoshi looked at it with half lidded eyes and cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Why would you be jealous? If you're me, then you'd have nothing to be jealous about," Satoshi asked tiredly. The sudden and mysterious exhaustion had clouded his thoughts and had calmed him down considerably. He could feel the strength in his body return to him, but he felt no need to move away. The coldness seemed unimportant and he had never felt more safe in his life. But then again, that could've been the sleep taking.

"We may be the same person, but only you get to live. Spending days in the sun, having friends, traveling the world, living out a dream; you get to do so much, when I have never even seen the sky. I have been alone here, never seeing the outside world. I just remain here. I think this is the first time I've even spoken at all. I think I have every right to be jealous of you, Satoshi." The other Satoshi looked off out into the distance, glancing back after a moment to see if the boy was still awake. He was, but only just.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Satoshi mummbled, sleep so close to overtaking him. It was a war against his eyelids to stay awake. But he did feel sorry for this other him. Satoshi couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like all alone. Would that even be called a life or just existance. The other returned its gaze to him, darkness tinting his already black eyes.

"If you do feel that bad, maybe you can help me?" it suggested, its falsely kind voice ensnaring the boy, although Satoshi was too close to unconsiousness to take notice. Satoshi looked confused at the other. He would love to help him, but how could he?

"What would I need to d-" Satoshi's question was quickly cut off when he felt a cold pair of lips crash into his. His eyes went wide as this other version of him ran his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrace. Satoshi willingly allowed him to slip his tongue into his mouth and their two tongues fought for dominance with each other. His clouded mind only thought of the reflection's kiss, and didn't notice that the two were moving backwards as they did so. They broke apart for air, mostly Satoshi since the other didn't breathe to begin with. He saw an evil smirk on the face of the dark version himself, but all he could think of was the boy's lips. He was too confused and mentally tired to care about anything else anymore.

The other quickly reclaimed the boys mouth again, and the two moved further back again as well, but what seemed a faster pace then before. The two Satoshi's tongues continued to dance together while the two Satoshi's bodies began to draw nearer and nearer to a liquidlike substance, long and rectangular. Satoshi felt disappointed when the other's lips broke away from his.

The other Satoshi looked down at the boy and laughed hysterically as he roughly took hold of the boy's shoulder. Satoshi gasped as he felt something freezing wrap around his wrists. He looked to see a silvery substance taking hold of his arms, and now making its way around hs ankles. He tried to break free, but he was too physically and mentally drained to put up much of a fight. The silvery liquid glass of the mirror slowly constricted his neck, the substance being stronger thn what the boy would've thought. He looked at the cacking, blue auraed Satoshi with wide eyes as the other shoved him violently back, towards the strange mirror. He tried desperatly to scream but the substance was squeezing his throat too tight to let out even a small gasp. Now that he was no longer being held by the other, the liquid mirror attacked him more violently, strangling and pulled. Unable to fight back, a huge chill ran through his body as this back collided with the surface of the mirror. It was the coldest thing he had ever felt in his entire life. Long arms of the mirror's surface wrapped around his form, dragging him in. The last thing he saw was the insane, cackling look on the other Satoshi's face as he became completely submerged in the mirror. The entire world began to blur and faded into black.

"Hey, time to wake up Satoshi!" Takeshi said loudly, trying to get his friend to finally open his eyes and greet the day. He gently shook the sleeping boy by the shoulder until Satoshi's eyes began to flutter open. The boy sat up and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, yawning.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Don't worry," Satoshi said as he stretched, getting out of bed. Takeshi chuckled at his long time friend and started to head out of the room to go make breakfast for everyone. But the older man stopped when he noticed something odd about the boy.

"What's wrong with your eyes Satoshi? They look... black," Takeshi asked concerned since he knew his friend's eyes were a warm amber. Satoshi looked over to Takeshi and shrugged.

"Maybe it's the lighting?" Satoshi suggested as he pointed up to the ceiling light above. The answer seemed to appease Takeshi because he nodded and left the room to prepare the food. Satoshi stood motionless for a moment before a tiny smile spread onto his face. The tiny smile turned into a toothy, crazed grin. Satoshi fell to his knees and began to laugh hysterically at his victory.

A/N: Another weird thing done by me!^^. Yay for insanity. Boo for how poorly it was written. I only put Brock in here because I needed someone to notice a difference and Brock will always be there, so it makes it harder to pinpoint what region this story takes place in. Mwahahaha! I'm having too much fun writing this story's author notes. I say it is due to lack of sleep and excessive amounts of sugar.

Ash: Then why don't you go to sleep now?

Masaki:Oh my god! ASH? What the hell are you doing here? This is the author's notes. Not the cast's.

Ash: Um, you left your door unlocked and I had nothing better to do.

Masaki: Are you a hallucination?

Ash: What?

Masaki: Are you a hallucination?

Ash: Last time I checked, I wasn't.

Masaki: Yay! (Tries to glomps confused Ash but goes through him) WHAT THE HELL? You just said you weren't a hallucination!

Ash: (shrugs) I said since the last time I checked I wasn't a hallucination. I don't check very often.

Masaki: ...Okay, I think I'm going to sleep now...(slowly backs away)

Ash: Goodnight! Oh and anyone who is still reading this, please review if you can. Only your reviews can prevent this girl from going nuts.

Masaki: Hey! I'm not going insane!

Ash: Um, if you weren't, you would not be having a conversation with a figment of your imagination.

Masaki: ...You may be right.

Both Ash and Masaki: Thank you again for reading all of this stuff produced through a few (or more) loose screws and please review! We both appreciate it!


End file.
